Nicktoons Racing (Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16 Style) (2000) (USA) (Transcript intro, DeviantArt stuff)
Nicktoons Racing (Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16 Style) (2000) (USA) Transcript intro: 1. The video game starts as the outside window on the house and then the disaster music plays and then the thundering lightning effect and then we zoom. 2. Inside the living room on the desk, the cartoon evil villain´s hand with a scissors snipping among with the pictures hanging of CatDog, Helga, Ren Hoek, Papa Smurf, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Roly, Delfy and Norbert. 3. The cartoon villain´s hand with a scissors snipping inside the desk with a lamp and the many hanging pictures of Stimpy, Arnold Shortman, Asterix, Obelix, Tintin, Snowy, Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye, Mighty Mouse, SpongeBob SquarePants, Oblina, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Benny Breakiron, Johan, Peewit, Mike, Hooper, Victor, Hugo, Lucky Luke, Marlon, Bluey, Rocky, the Garfield and Friends' entire cast, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr.Magoo, Underdog, Yogi Bear, George Jetson, Fred Flintstone, Scooby-Doo, Felix the Cat, Norbert, Delfy, Roly, Count Duckula, Danger Mouse, Papa Smurf, Ren Hoek, Helga, CatDog, Fantomcat, Ickis, Dogtanian, Blush, Dragui and Willy Fog. 4. The cartoon villain´s hand holding a sign says "Mr.SpongeBob SquarePants" and then the villain´s hand throws in the bag full of letters. 5. The more many hanging pictures of Ickis, Patrick Star, Dogtanian, Blush, Dragui, Willy Fog, Inspector Gadget, Penny, Brain, Mr.Bogus, Widget, Mega Brain, Twinkle the Dream Being, Elizabeth Thornberry and the other pictures as the cartoon villain´s hand checked off the lists and fades out black appears. 6. The fades in black appears with a sun as we zoom to the racing tournament as the music plays. 7. Race Announcer: Good afternoon, Cartoonland and Nickelodeon fans and sports fans everywhere! 8. As we zoom to the racing tournament as the cars with the Cartoonland and Nicktoons characters. 9. Ren Hoek pats Stimpy on his shoulder with the racing car, the Garfield and Friends' entire cast looking the racing car, Yogi Bear, George Jetson, Fred Flintstone and Scooby-Doo on the racing car with Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr.Magoo and Underdog looking closer, CatDog on the racing car, Norbert and Daggett standing with the racing car with Elizabeth Thornberry and Darwin on the racing car, Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse on the racing car, SpongeBob sees Patrick on the racing boat car, Papa Smurf on the racing car with Smurfette and Clumsy Smurf are looking closer, Felix the Cat on the racing car with Poindexter looking closer, The British and Spanish cartoon characters are looking the racing car, Asterix sees Obelix on the racing car, Tintin on the racing car with Snowy looking closer, Widget is standing with Mega Brain with Mr.Bogus on the racing car with Twinkle the Dream Being looking closer, Benny Breakiron on the racing car with Johan and Peewit looking closer and Angelica Pickles on the racing car as the screen crossing from right to left as the Race Announcer appears in the game. 10. As you can see, we're nearly ready for the first race, in this exciting series, now we've just await the arrival of our mysterious host. 11. The mystery rider! 12. nearly the race car drives evil and stops as we zoom with Race Announcer looking the evil race car. 13. Race Announcer: Wow, check it out! 14. CatDog, Pink Panther, Ickis, Lucky Luke, Spiff and Hercules, Danger Mouse, Count Duckula, Roly, Delfy, Sylvan the Fox, Fantomcat, Mike and Hooper, Victor and Hugo, Marlon, Bluey and Rocky, Dogtanian, Willy Fog, Blush, David the Gnome, Dragui, Chris and Lon, Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse, Widget, Mr.Bogus, Twinkle the Dream Being, Angelica Pickles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Tommy Pickles, Oblina, Charlie Brown, Snoopy, Woodstock, Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Johan and Peewit, Benny Breakiron, Felix the Cat, Rocky and Bullwinkle, Mr.Magoo, Underdog, Yogi Bear, George Jetson, Fred Flintstone and Scooby-Doo, Asterix and Tintin are looking shocked on the race as the screen crossing from right to left as the Race Announcer appears again in the game. 15. Who can possibly be this opponent, will anyone be good enough, we'll just have to wait and see. 16. The race cars are ready to racing and then the red lights turned the green lights and start and ready to go and then the screen scrolls down and then the race cars are ready to dash and then the dust appears in gray. 17. Here we go, folks, it's going to be the race of a lifetime.... and they're off! 18. and then Race Announcer coughs and clear away the dust of gray clears away. 19. Race Announcer: (coughs) there's all to race for here, today... 20. Race Announcer shows the prize to right to left of the screen crosses with The Krusty Krab Big Bun Award. 21: Race Announcer: Everyone has a shot of the Krusty Krab Big Bun Award! 22: As the iris out appears at the Krusty Krab Big Bun Award and then the music ends. Here is the transcript of Nicktoons Racing (Manuel Lobato Humanes and SmashGamer16 Style) (2000) (USA) intro with Bugs Bunny, Timmy Brisby, Woody Woodpecker, Popeye and Mighty Mouse, SpongeBob SquarePants, The Smurfs and many more. Requested by SmashGamer16 and for SmashGamer16. from DeviantArt: timmybrisbyfan1925. Category:My art STUFF